


Да здравствует король

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Пьеса по мотивам пропущенных сцен канона. Рекомендуется для постановки студенческим театром или еще какой-нибудь самодеятельностью.





	Да здравствует король

_Место действия — тронный зал королевского замка Дресс Розы. Присутствует вся семья Рику, Кирос, Танк и Монэ._

**Рику Долдо III:** Дочери мои, я собрал вас, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие: мы официально банкроты.  
 **Скарлетт и Виола, вместе:** Народ ропщет?  
 **Танк:** Никак нет, народ танцует.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** В этом они мастера.  
 **Монэ:** Как тут не быть мастерами, когда они только танцами и занимаются.  
 **Кирос:** Неправда! Они не только танцуют!  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Действительно, наговариваете вы на нас, девушка. Мы ещё и биться в амфитеатре обучены.  
 **Скарлетт:** Может, начать продавать билеты на гладиаторские бои?  
 **Танк:** Тогда народ точно взбунтуется, ему платить за билеты нечем. А у нас мечи в ломбард третьего дня заложены. У всей гвардии.

_Входит Министр финансов, насвистывая романс._

**Министр финансов:** Ваше Величество, король Элизабелло II просит ещё помощи.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Конечно-конечно, мы же соседи, дайте, сколько просит, и от меня сверху бутылочку вина добавьте. Эх, давно не видел старого приятеля, посидеть бы с ним, выпить...  
 **Скарлетт и Виола:** Папа!  
 **Рику Долдо III:**...чаю! Чаю выпить.  
 **Министр финансов:** Вино у нас осталось только на крайний случай, и то одна бочка.  
 **Монэ:** Говорили же вам, Ваше Величество, подумайте о своём королевстве, а вы всё другим помогаете.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Так сосед же.  
 **Монэ:** Остальные тоже соседи?  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Так мы же остров, у нас со всех сторон соседи, куда ни плыви. Либо помогаешь им, либо воюешь с ними, а на это у нас точно денег нет.  
 **Монэ:** Точно?  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Точно.  
 **Монэ, недоверчиво щурясь за очками:** Точно-точно?  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Министр финансов?  
 **Министр финансов:** Точно. И да, Ваше Высочество, придётся в этом месяце сократить расходы на платья.  
 **Скарлетт:** Но это невозможно, скоро же праздник урожая!  
 **Министр финансов:** Простите, Ваше Высочество, но в этом году такие урожаи, что тут не праздновать, тут плакать надо. А я говорил, что надо сажать пшеницу и ячмень, а вы всё цветы да цветы. Так что ни муки, ни солода. Соответственно, ни пирожных...  
 **Скарлетт и Виола:** Как?!  
 **Министр финансов:**...ни пива.  
 **Рику Долдо III и Танк:** Как?!  
 **Министр финансов:** И гвардии вашей платить в следующем полугодии будем на треть меньше, или пусть о новой форме и не мечтают!  
 **Танк:** Чего? А на мечах выйти не хочешь?  
 **Министр финансов:** А без премии меч выкупишь?  
 **Танк:** Ладно.

_Министр финансов удаляется, насвистывая романс._

**Рику Долдо III:** Видите? Всё очень серьёзно.  
 **Монэ:** То есть, у вас нет армии?  
 **Танк:** Зачем счастливым людям армия? И гвардии хватит. Без мечей.  
 **Скарлетт, с надеждой:** А если мы цветы будем продавать?  
 **Виола:** Кому?  
 **Скарлетт:** Народу.  
 **Кирос:** А где они деньги возьмут?  
 **Скарлетт:** Ну, продадут что-нибудь ненужное.  
 **Кирос:** Чтобы продать что-нибудь ненужное, им надо сначала купить что-нибудь ненужное, а у них денег нет.  
 **Монэ:** Значит, дела настолько плохи?  
 **Министр финансов:** И даже хуже.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Ты же ушёл!  
 **Министр финансов:** Там король страны Цветов помощи просит.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Конечно, поможем, сколько надо — столько и поможем. И от меня пошли ему...  
 **Скарлетт и Виола:** Папа!  
 **Рику Долдо III:**...горячий привет. Пусть не хворает.

_Министр финансов снова уходит, насвистывая._

**Кирос, косясь ему вслед:** Свистеть в доме нельзя — денег не будет.  
 **Виола:** А если народ попросить?  
 **Монэ:** О чём?  
 **Виола:** О деньгах. Не может же у них в самом деле быть совсем пусто.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Как ты себе это представляешь, дочь моя? Мне выйти к ним и в ноги поклониться?  
 **Виола:** Ну, можно организовать что-нибудь.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Что, например?  
 **Скарлетт:** Выставку.  
 **Танк:** Бои без правил.  
 **Монэ:** Казино.  
 **Кирос:**...Ярмарку?  
 **Виола:** Благотворительный концерт! Я, например, станцевать могу.  
 **Монэ:** А у меня есть знакомый дрессировщик, у него свой цирк с клоунами и фокусницами. Могу пригласить.  
 **Министр финансов:** Слишком дорого.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Что, опять?!  
 **Министр финансов:** Король Лулусии шлёт вам подарок к празднику и извинения, что не сможет присутствовать.  
 **Виола:** Ну хоть что-то.  
 **Министр финансов:** А король Таласса Лукас просит помощи.

_Все смотрят на Рику Долдо III, тот разводит руками._

**Рику Долдо III:** Ну так ведь сами знаете, либо дружить, либо воевать.  
 **Кирос, в сердцах:** Знаете, Ваше Величество, может, это и неплохо было бы.  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Что-о? Да как у тебя язык повернулся?!  
 **Танк:** А я говорил, что бывших уголовников не бывает. Вот вам, пожалте, вы его подобрали, обогрели, а он родину продаёт.  
 **Скарлетт:** Да как ты смеешь!  
 **Танк:** А что я сказал?  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Тихо! У нас на повестке дня важное дело, не до семейных разборок.  
 **Танк:** Кстати, о семье. Ваше Величество, вы могли бы Их Высочеств замуж выдать. Выгодно.

_Кирос хватается за меч._  
Танк хватается меча и встаёт в боевую стойку.   
Рику Долдо III спорит сам с собой и делает ставку на пару золотых.   
Монэ наблюдает.   
Виола и Скарлетт прячутся.   
Министр финансов кродёться. 

**Рику Долдо III:** Ну что опять?!  
 **Министр финансов, робко:** Там...  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Денег нет! И не будет!  
 **Танк, Кирос, Виола и Скарлетт, ахают:** Совсем?  
 **Рику Долдо III, сурово:** Совсем!  
 **Министр финансов:** Да нет, там... К вам... Пришли...  
 **Монэ, выглядывая в окно:** Ах, нет, это ко мне. Господа, ваше королевство захвачено! Склонитесь перед вашим новым старым королём, Донкихотом Дофламинго.

_В зал вваливаются пираты Донкихота во главе с Дофламинго._

**Требол:** Встречайте короля, смерды!  
 **Танк:** Ты кого смердом назвал?! 

_Танк хватается за меч и опять вспоминает, что его нет._

**Рику Долдо III:** Тише, тише, погоди, тут дело королевской важности. Так кто вы, сударь, не повторите ли, для протокола, так сказать?  
 **Дофламинго, горделиво, с превосходством:** Законный наследник королевского трона Дресс Розы, потомок Тенрьюбито и прочая, прочая, прочая.  
 **Танк:** «Прочь»? Ты кому это прочкаешь, попугай?!  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Танк, не вмешивайся, когда не просят!  
 **Министр финансов:** И правда, сколько лет при дворе, а всё никак не обучится! Бери пример с Кироса, он хоть молчит.  
 **Кирос, на ухо Скарлетт:** Что такое "прочая"? И почему у розового их три?  
 **Дофламинго:** В общем, граждане, давайте по-быстрому разберёмся в квартирном вопросе. Я тут хозяин всего и вся, возражения есть?  
 **Танк:** Да!  
 **Рику Долдо III и министр финансов, хором:** Нет!  
 **Скарлетт, Виола и Кирос:** Нет?!  
 **Танк:** Я сейчас не понял.

_Рику Долдо III машет на них руками._

**Министр финансов, протягивает бумагу Дофламинго:** Пожалуйте роспись, Ваше Величество.  
 **Дофламинго, с подозрением:** Что это?  
 **Министр финансов:** Письменное подтверждение того, что вы — единственный законный правитель Дресс Розы, и с этого момента вступаете в права и обязанности, в общем, всё, как вы изволили сказать в начале.  
 **Требол:** Доффи, не подписывай ничего! Сердцем чую, они хотят от тебя чего-то нехорошего!  
 **Сахарок:** У тебя сердце есть?  
 **Требол:** У меня всё есть, кроме веры этим скользким типам!  
 **Сахарок, стряхивая его сопли с рукава:** Кто бы говорил!  
 **Требол, брызгая соплями во все стороны:** Да ты на рожи их уголовные посмотри! Доффи, дело нечисто!  
 **Сахарок:** Да уберите от меня этого извращенца! Он меня уже всю обляпал!

_На сцене ощутимо холодает._

**Монэ:** Облапал? Кто облапал? Покажи мне его, а то я очки сняла!  
 **Сахарок:** Сестричка!

_Сахарок и Монэ обнимаются._

**Кирос:** Сестра? Так ты с ними...  
 **Виола, перебивая:** Так это ты придумала, как нас спасти...  
 **Дофламинго:** Чего?  
 **Виола:** ...С пасти... Перекинуть... На пасть...  
 **Скарлетт, подхватывает:** Напасть! Напасть-то какая приключилась с нами! Правда, папа?  
 **Рику Долдо III:** Именно! Страшная и ужасная! И что нам теперь делать, как нам быть, как нам жить дальше? Что бы мы делали без вас, Дофламинго!  
 **Министр финансов:** Видите, как тиран и узурпатор убивается по потерянному государству? Подпишите, Ваше Величество, и станьте избавителем нас от них!

_Дофламинго хмурится, но подписывает._

**Рику Долдо III, Скарлетт, Виола, Танк и Министр финансов, хором:** Ура! Спасибо, спаситель! Благодетель!  
 **Дофламинго:** Чего это они?  
 **Кирос:** Да я сам не понял. Только что плакались, как всё плохо, а теперь радуются.

_Семейство Рику плачет от счастья и принимается паковать вещи._

**Министр финансов:** Ваше Величество, вам ещё надо подписать вот это. _Вручает папку._ И вот это. _Кладёт сверху ещё две._ И вот это тоже. _Ставит сверху стопку папок._

**Дофламинго:** Это ещё что?  
 **Министр финансов:** Как что, бумаги. Тут отчёты о кредитах, тут о выплатах жалования, тут бюджет на следующую пятилетку, а тут _показывает на заваленный бумагами стол_ аудиторский отчёт и уведомление о банкротстве.

_Пираты Донкихота начинают осознавать и хихикать в кулаки. Дофламинго поворачивается к ним._

**Требол:** А я говорил, говорил! У, морды буржуйские! Разворовали! Разграбили! Доффи, их надо повесить! Как врагов народа и лидеров тоталитарного режима!  
 **Сеньор Пинк:** А лучше в клинику на опыты.  
 **Буйвол:** Какую клинику? Кому на опыты?  
 **Дофламинго:** Вот заведу себе какого-нибудь клоуна, и будет он опыты ставить на этих... врагах народа!  
 **Деллинджер:** А сам не можешь?  
 **Дофламинго:** А сам я только семейные вопросы решаю. И кровные родственники уже кончились.  
 **Деллинджер:** Да ладно, чего я такого сказал.  
 **Требол:** Взять врагов народа!

_Пираты Донкихота наступают, растопырив руки и зубы._

**Виола:** Папенька, хватайте всех и бегите, я их задержу!

_Виола танцует, закрывая юбками обзор. Рику Долдо III хватает Скарлетт, Кирос хватает Ребекку в люльке, Танк хватает закладную на меч. Они выпрыгивают в окно. Пираты Донкихота пытаются их задержать, но на них обрушивается метель._

**Монэ, шаря руками по полу:** Всем стоять! Шаг влево, шаг вправо — ледяной саркофаг на месте! Где мои очки?! А, вот они, у меня на лбу. Упс.

_Пираты Донкихота выбираются из-под снега, отфыркиваясь._

**Министр финансов:** Ваше величество, к вам посетители.  
 **Дофламинго:** Я ещё и на трон сесть не успел! Кто там?  
 **Министр финансов:** Народ.  
 **Дофламинго:** И что народ? Ропщет?  
 **Министр финансов:** Нет, танцует под предводительством принцессы Виолы.  
 **Дофламинго:** Лучше бы работать шли.  
 **Министр финансов:** У нас с вами будет долгий разговор.  
 **Деллинджер:** Не понял, а где еда? Королей тут не кормят, что ли?  
 **Министр финансов:** Очень долгий разговор.  
 **Джора:** А где платья? Где красивые платья принцесс?  
 **Министр финансов:** Очень-очень долгий.  
 **Диаманте:** Выпивка где?  
 **Министр финансов:** Пожалуй, до утра задержимся. 

_Дофламинго, сбросив папки на пол, садится за стол и кладёт на него ноги._

**Дофламинго:** Сейчас быстро всё разрулим. Где гвардия?  
 **Министр финансов:** В Колизее.   
**Дофламинго:** Что они там делают?  
 **Министр финансов:** Сражаются на потеху публике.  
 **Дофламинго:** Интересные у вас тут развлечения. А кто охраняет страну, пока они там народ потешают?  
 **Министр финансов:** А зачем нас охранять? У нас ничего нет.  
 **Дофламинго:** Всё настолько плохо? И как тут ещё революции не произошло?  
 **Министр финансов:** Народ счастлив, чего ему революции устраивать.  
 **Дофламинго:** С чего это он счастлив? Работы нет, денег нет.  
 **Министр финансов:** Зато стабильность и Колизей всегда открыт.  
 **Дофламинго:** Ясно. А как тут относятся к сексуальным утехам?  
 **Министр финансов:** Крайне положительно, Дресс Роза — страна страсти. Это наш официальный слоган для туризма.   
**Дофламинго:** Отлично!  
 **Министр финансов:** Вот только страстные женщины Дресс Розы славятся ещё и ревностью. Чуть что, сразу нож под рёбра.  
 **Дофламинго:** Понятно. И экономика, надо полагать...  
 **Министр финансов:** А я говорил, ячмень надо сажать, а не цветы.  
 **Дофламинго:** Скажи-ка, милейший, а при таком положении дел, зачем мне министр финансов?

_Министр финансов испуганно сглатывает._

**Дофламинго:** Ну, хотя бы рабство-то тут есть?  
 **Министр финансов:** Нет, пока ещё ни одного случая не было.  
 **Дофламинго:** Будет. Сахарок.

_Сахарок касается министра финансов, и он превращается в механического попугая._

**Дофламинго:** Ну что за правитель этот Долдо, вся страна в цветах, а жрать нечего.   
**Монэ:** У него даже министра финансов не было.  
 **Требол:** Вот что значит полное отсутствие мудрого руководства.   
**Попугай:** Зато у нас есть новый козё... ль... Король... Да здравствует король!

_За окном восторженным хором отвечает танцующий народ. Свет медленно гаснет. Занавес._


End file.
